Last Chance
by Olivia Barnes
Summary: Ginny Weasley is betrayed by the man she trusted. In a moment of desperation a dark knight steps forward to rescue her from ruin. An unthinkale secret is reavealed and a new evil threatens, can Ginny find happiness or will darkness prevail? GW/DM
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything!

Background: The war has been over for two years. Dumbledoore didn't die, it was staged to make Voldemort vulnerable. The Lestrange, Goyle and Malfoy families were working for the light side by the end of the war, but still aren't fully accepted by society.

Last Chance

Chapter 1

Headline, Daily Prophet.

_**Ministry of Magic reinstates two hundred year old marriage law. **_

_Yes dear readers, the Ministry has dared to go where no one guessed. Below is a copy of the original Decree delivered to this office by Minister of Magic himself, Scorpios Scrimpag. May Merlin have mercy on all of us._

_Editor in Chief, Marsaus Branston_

Witch Marriage Decree

Due to the declining numbers of true witches and wizards in our society, by order of the Minister of Magic, this 12th day of October, we reinstate the Maximus Matium Marriage Law.

All unmarried witches over the age of 17 must marry before New Years Day. As mandated by this decree, all unions are required to produce one offspring within the first year of marriage. Any witch not in compliance with this decree by the allotted time will have a suitable mate appointment for them by the Ministry of Magic, Compliance Department and subject to a 100,000 gallions fine. Any witch found in willful defiance of this decree will be imprisoned for up to five years in Azkaban.

December 30

Ginny sat at her writing desk reading over past issues of the Daily Prophet. After that first initial article, the Wizarding World seemed too explode. No one knew what to think or feel about this new law. It took the Ministry over a month to make people aware that the law was real and that those who did not comply would be heavily fined.

Several influential people spoke out against the injustices of forcing young women into marriage and parenthood at so young an age, but the Minister would not relent. Instead they countered with disturbing numbers and figures taken during the last census. The population of the Wizarding World had dwindled considerably. On record there were only 200 births to magical families within the last five years. The Ministry's stance was that if something wasn't done soon, the Wizarding race would die out.

Finishing reading, Ginny set the paper down and headed out of her room. The Burrows had been extremely busy since that first article was printed. Molly Weasley became a firm activist against the marriage law and spoke publicly about the Ministry's lack of for site in dealing with the current population decrease.

Ginny was in agreement with her Mother one hundred percent, but unfortunately it was she who would have to suffer under this new law. Hundreds of witches had already been married and many more were scheduled to be performed tonight.

Ginny and Harry's included.

"Ginny, hurry up. We have to get to the church on time." Molly Weasley's loud voice carried up the stairs.

Ginny just grinned and moved faster. She was nervous to be sure, but marriage to Harry Potter was everything she wanted and more. Almost a month after the law took effect, Ginny asked Harry to marry her. He didn't hesitate with a loud "YES."

She still smiled thinking back on that day. They had been so happy, so carefree. Not two days later Hermione and Ron got married in a double ceremony with Fred and Angelina in the back yard of the Burrows.

This law wasn't affecting the Weasley family that much, but Ginny knew there were Wizarding families struggling to meet the deadline.

"For Merlin's sake Ginny, you are going to have to hurry and get to the church. Don't want to keep Harry waiting." Molly sounded impatient, but Ginny knew she wasn't. Molly was happy to see her married to Harry; it was just getting everything done that got her Mother biting her finger nails.

Instead of an outdoor wedding as Ron and Fred chose, Harry wanted a church ceremony. Ginny had been surprised at the suggestion, but agreed wholeheartedly, not caring where they got married as long as they did.

Stopping in the middle of the family room, with a wave of her wand, Ginny conjured a full length mirror to check her dress and makeup charms one last time. Her hands shook as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Hermione had insisted she put her hair up, and Ginny had relented, but she felt now that the style didn't suit her. With another flick of her wand, her hair cascaded in loose fiery ringlets down her back and shoulders.

Ginny turned in the mirror watching the folds of the silken snow white material move and swish against her bare ankles. She was still astounded to have found such a find, if she searched for a hundred years she would have never found another of its kind.

Ginny and Hermione had been looking at shops in muggle London when they came across the confection displayed in the front window of a vintage clothing store. Ginny instantly fell in love and immediately bought the dress without even trying it on. Once she got it home and modeled it for Luna and Hermione, they all knew that it was perfect.

With thin silver straps and fitted bodice, the simple ankle length white silk dress accentuated her slightly rounded curves without being too overstated. The most amazing feature of the gown lay in the silver and emerald dragons that peaked out amongst the rows of glittering stars that ran along the bodice down the slight train to end at the hem. It truly was a one of a kind, it was Ginny.

Molly walked into the room and immediately stopped in her tracks, "You look beautify honey." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Mum. I just can't believe it's me." Ginny said truthfully as she continued to stare at the auburn beauty in the mirror.

"I can. I've always seen you that way, and so has the world. It's you that has trouble believing it."

Molly hugged her daughter and tried to contain the tears. Today she would give away her daughter to Harry. After tonight she would be a married woman and soon a mother.

"Well, it's time to go. Don't want to get all soggy before the ceremony."

Ginny and Molly pulled on their winter coats and walked out of the house and into the new fallen snow. The landscape around the Burrows was coated with a thick glaze of white as the mother and daughter made their way down the drive to the apparition point just outside the estates wards. Mother and daughter shared one last look, and with a quiet "POP" apparated to the church. Soon she would be Mrs. Harry Potter.

The church was in chaos as Ginny and Molly arrived. Ginny caught sight of friends and family already seated inside the chapel as well as Hermione and Ron standing at the church's entrance.

"There you are. I swear you are going to be late for your own funeral." Hermione Weasley's voice greeted Ginny.

"You look beautiful Gin." Ron whispered as he gave her a careful hug. He had already gotten a lecture from Hermione about ruining her makeup charms; he didn't need another from his little sister.

Ginny smiled good naturedly at her brother and friend, "Thank you Ron, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Hermione stepped forward and gave Ginny a briefly hug.

"I know. Neither would I." Hermione whispered, turned away to talk to Molly leaving Ginny to her own thoughts.

With Ron at her side, Ginny walked through the double doors and into the sanctuary. The interior looked beautiful, just the way she had always imagined it would. White roses, star lilies and ivy covered every available surface. Glittering fairy lights twinkled and danced merrily from the walls and ceiling, giving a dream like quality to the whole room.

Ginny stood transfixed for several minutes just taking in her surrounding. She spotted several of her friends from Hogwarts, as well some distant family members. In the front row, Fred and Angelina sat beside Bill and Fleur talking quietly together as Charley and Arthur stood talking to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. There had to easily be two hundred guests sitting in the ribbon bedecked pews, surprisingly more than Ginny thought there would be. But then again she was marrying "The Savior of the Wizarding World."

The one person that she wanted to see the most was mysteriously absent. Ginny turned to her brother and asked, "Ron, where's Harry?"

Let me know what you think! Be kind and review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything

Last Chance

Chapter 2

Ginny worriedly looked around the room. "Ron where's Harry?"

"Don't know Ginny, I haven't seen him for awhile," Ron said dismissively as he pulled at the tight collar of his black dress robes. "Last time I saw him he was talking to Bill. He's around here somewhere. Don't worry."

A cold chill ran down Ginny's spine as Hermione took her arm and steered her to the back of the church. Something just wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was there like a dark shadow descending around her.

Just as they reached the brides room, Luna Lovegood came barreling through the door dreamy grin firmly in place. "Ginny you truly are a lovely bride," Luna gushed as she gave Ginny a tight hug.

"Thanks Luna. It means a lot to me that you're here today. I just know you're going to be twice as lovely tomorrow at your wedding. I just know it. Blaise is a lucky man, even though he is a Slytherin." The three girls laughed lightly at the Slytherin joke.

No one but Ginny and Hermione had known that Luna and Blaise had been dating before the war started. Their relationship stayed a closely guarded secret between the three friends, but with the Ministry's new law, it became unimportant when they started their relationship as long as they were married. The Wizarding World was more accepting of the Gryffindor-Slytherin relationship now than they would have been before the law.

Twenty minutes passed quickly as the friends laughed and talked, getting caught up on gossip and events they had missed while preoccupied with wedding plans.

"Did I tell the two of you how good you look in emerald green," Ginny smiled slyly as Luna and Hermione burst into laughter.

The three had decided early on that they would act as each others bride's maids. Instead of having to choose three dresses, one for each wedding, they chose one dress style that could be worn for them all. It kept the costs down and they didn't have to buy three gowns they might never wear again.

It had taken awhile, and they went through hundreds of dresses before finally making a choice. The color had been a major contention as Luna would not budge on her idea that troutmonger was the best color. Ginny and Hermione had no idea what color that was and given that it started with the word trout, the two girls knew it wasn't going to work.

They fought back and forth for days, until they came across the perfect one in a muggle catalog. It was a simple watered silk sheath with delicate silver straps and silver embroidery on the bodice and sleeves. All three were thrilled with the dress, and they found the gown's color could be modified to match each woman's color scheme.

A quiet knock on the door signaled that it was time for the ceremony to start as soft music filtered into the room. In just a few moments she would be Mrs. Harry Potter and everything would be perfect.

"Well, it's time. You ready to go Ginbug," Arthur Weasley squeaked as he stepped into the room. He was handsomely dressed in stark black formal robes chosen by Ginny herself.

"Yes. I am so ready for this thing to get going Daddy. These shoes are killing me."

Luna handed Ginny her bouquet and the procession moved from the bride's room to the sanctuary's entrance.

"Did either of you see Harry today?"

Ginny's worried tone could be heard clearly as she picked nervously at the flowers in her hand.

Luna and Hermione exchanged knowing glances, "I'm sure he's here Gin waiting in grand nervousness beside Ron. I don't think he would miss his own wedding," Hermione chuckled as she followed Luna down the isle.

"Don't worry pumpkin. I saw him just a minute ago. He looked just as nervous as you," her father said soothingly. That little doubt in the back of her head was getting bigger. Something bad was going to happen.

The wedding march began, and the congregation stood to welcome the bride. Ginny and Arthur walked forward and slowly began the long trek to the alter. Looking straight ahead, Ginny concentrated on Dumbledore as the anxiety began to build. She only got ten feet away when she noticed something unusual. Harry was not alone. Neville stood beside him.

Neville not Ron. What was going on? That wasn't what they practiced earlier.

Looking around, Ginny spied an angry Ron sitting beside his mother in the front pew.

"What's going on Dad," she asked as they came to a stop beside Harry and Neville.

"Nothing to worry about Gin. Ron isn't feeling well." It was a flimsy excuse.

Ginny could tell something wasn't right as Harry reached out a shaking hand and pulled her away from her Father and next to him facing Dumbledore without a word. Arthur stepped back and sat beside Molly, a worried anxious look crossed his face.

Harry looked angry, tense, and even cold as Dumbledore started the ceremony. She quickly glanced over at Luna hoping for a smile of encouragement but she got nothing but an unknowing shrug.

What the hell is going on?

Dumbledore droned on and on as the couple stood before the congregation. Unexpectedly Ron's angry voice sliced through the silence.

"THIS TRAVESTY NEEDS TO STOP…..NOW."

Ginny turned towards Ron as quiet whispering broke out amongst the guests.

"What is going on Ron," Ginny asked as Ron hurried forward pulling her out of Harry's grasp.

"I won't let you marry her like this Harry; you have to tell her the truth." Ron's angry outburst could be heard through out the church as Ginny's brother's stepped forward.

"Explain yourself Ron." Molly was angry, and an angry Weasley matriarch was dangerous.

"It's Harry that needs to explain himself. I'm not going to let Ginny marry him like this. She needs to know the truth about Harry and Neville," Ron wheezed as his face became red with anger as he watched Neville step forward.

Ginny turned to Harry. "What is he talking about Harry? What is it with you and Neville," she asked as she noticed the severe look Neville was giving her. She could have sworn that she saw intense hatred lurking in his dark eyes.

Shock and confusion numbed her. Why would Neville hate her? What had she done to him?

Harry took a deep breath and stepped closer. "We need to talk about this some other time. Let's get this over with and get out of here," he whispered, not meeting her gaze.

Over with and out of here? Was he serious?

Ginny pushed Harry back, anger showing clearly in her eyes. "NO. I want an explanation now Harry. Ron would not interrupt our wedding for no reason. Something is going on here and I want to know what it is NOW."

Silence filled the sanctuary as Harry could not, or would not speak.

"I'll tell them if you won't Harry," Ron said. He once again pulled Ginny away from Harry and turned her to look her in the eye.

"You asked me where Harry was when you first got here and I lied. I knew where he was. I just didn't' want to tell you," Ron took a deep breath and continued. "It's been going on for a while now, and he said it would stop. I believed him," Ron's voice shook as he tried to explain the impossible.

"What's been going on Ron? He said he would stop what exactly?"

Her brother took a deep breath and steeled himself. "His affair with Neville," Ron whispered as Ginny started to sag in his arms as his words sunk in.

It was as if the room exploded. Voices were yelling, cursing, but Ginny couldn't hear, couldn't speak. Her stunned eyes lifted to Harry's hoping to find him as shocked and confused as she was, but all she saw in those emerald green depths was guilt and sorrow.

Harry has been having an affair with Neville?

Chaos reined all around as Ron and George bodily held Fred and Bill back as they tried going after Harry and Neville.

"I think that is quiet enough!" Dumbledore's voice echoed through the room as quiet was instantly restored.

Arthur cleared his throat. "I think an explanation is in order Harry. Is this true? Have you been seeing Neville behind Ginny's back?"

Harry's face had gone from pale to red in a matter of seconds. His embarrassment was condemning enough without Neville standing beside him holding his hand.

"I…I…yes its true. Neville and I are lovers." He stared intently as his shoes, not daring to look any of them in the eye.

Harry's confession brought Ginny out of her shock. Before now she thought this was all a dream, some great nightmare and she would wake up in her room.

Her voice shook as she advanced on Harry. "Why? Why did you say you loved me?" she asked tearfully, "Why did you agree to marry me if you were with Neville?"

Sweat poured down his face as Ginny got closer. "I do love you Gin. I do. I just love Neville more. We both thought this was the best situation for all of us. You would have me and not go to Azkaban and I would have both of you. This was never supposed to come out. You should have never known about it."

Pain and disbelief clouded her vision has she watched Harry Potter, the man she loved, stand before an entire assembly of her friends and family admitting he cheated and lied to her and would have continued to lie to her during their marriage. Ginny didn't think twice, she balled her fist and struck.

"You unbelievable bastard!"

She hit him with such force his head snapped to the side and he went sprawling backwards into a tall vase of flowers. Everyone in the room heard the glass shatter as he hit the floor. No one felt sorry, except maybe Neville.

"You used me as a substitute for him," she said as she pointed at a cowering Neville, "You knew I would have NEVER agreed to this arrangement so you thought to marry me now and tell me later."

Her fury was boundless. If she had her wand in hand she would have surely dealt with him swiftly and spent the rest of her life happily in Azkaban. But she didn't have her wand, so her fists and words were going to have to do.

She drew closer; making no mistake that he heard her. "I will NEVER marry you. I would rather spend the rest of my life in Azkaban than tied to a worthless, lying, coward like you."

Luna and Hermione restrained her as she tried to get at Harry again. She wanted him to hurt as much as she was hurting. She wanted him to suffer.

Luna's soft voice broke through the violent haze in Ginny's brain. "Gin calm down. He isn't worth it. He's already ruined himself. Look." Ginny followed her gaze to the back of the church were several reporters waited and cameras flashed.

Ginny stopped struggling and stood absolutely still staring at the wizarotti. She started with a small giggle and continued till she was laughing full force. After a few moments, she wiped her eyes and turned to her family.

"This story will be in the papers by morning. Every wizard and witch from here to America will know that Harry Potter is bi-sexual, lied to his fiancé, cheated on her with another man behind her back and was going to marry her without telling her the truth." Ginny spoke loudly, knowing the reporters were copying every word she said. She would get her revenge.

Ginny slowly walked over to stand in front of Harry as Neville helped him to his feet. "They will eat you for breakfast. There is no way you can attempt to put any kind of positive spin on this." She said and grinned as she saw the ruby blood that trickled from his cut lip.

Harry looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry Gin. I truly am." His voice was sincere, but his eyes said it was a lie.

Anger once again course through her body. "You aren't sorry. You're just sorry you got caught. I want you to leave. I have an abandoned wedding cake to eat." She turned her back and walked into her Mother's outstretched arms.

Harry took Neville's hand and walked out of the church, never once looking back.

Harry's departure would be highly publicized tomorrow as the church erupted in loud angry voices and flash after flash of the cameras. The Weasley family just stood in a circle, trying to comfort Ginny as best they could.

Ron signed heavily, "Well how about that cake now Ginny?"

She couldn't help but laugh, "Sure Ron. We wouldn't want one of Mum's famous cakes to go to waste."

An hour later, Ginny sat on the alter steps with Luna. Hermione and the rest of the family had apparated with the majority of the guests to the Burrows to enjoy the reception dinner. She just couldn't bring herself to go home yet. She left this morning happy, thinking she would be marrying the man who loved her as she loved him. She just wasn't ready to face the fact that she would never be Mrs. Harry Potter. The Mrs. Part was up to Neville now.

Silence enveloped the church as the two friends sat side by side on the alter steps. It was actually very calming and peaceful to sit under the flower bedecked arbor with the fairy lights twinkling overhead.

Luna spoke first, "Well you always said he was a tad on the metro side Gin."

Ginny laughed lightly, "Yah I guess I did Looney."

"Hay, on a lighter note, Neville's Grandmother was here tonight. I think that's one conversation I personally would love to hear. That woman is so homophobic it's scary."

The two sat in silence for a while, just watching the lights lost in their own thoughts.

"Gin. I hate to ask this, and I'm sure you haven't thought about it, but what are you going to do about the Ministry? You aren't going to get married by the New Year and you don't have enough to pay the fine."

Ginny sighed wearily and stood up. Her dress rustled quietly as she paced, "No one would marry me now. The Ministry isn't going to care about the circumstances, they'll only care that I am not married by the deadline. What am I going to do Luna? I don't have 100,000 gallions and I don't want to go to Azkaban."

Hot tears fell as Ginny sank heavily to Luna's side and rested her head on her friends shoulder.

Luna put her arm around Ginny and hugged her tight. With a heavy heart she watched one of her best friends weep with a broken, disillusioned heart. "I don't know Gin. I just don't know, but I have faith that something wonderful will come your way. You just have to wait for it."

Ginny cried on Luna's shoulder as Luna whispering comforting words, reassuring Ginny that everything would eventually be alright. In truth the situation was dire. The Ministry had made it clear on several occasions that the law was not open for interpretations or excuses. If you weren't married by New Years Eve, you were subject to fines and imprisonment. At this point it seemed there was not way out for Ginny.

After a few moments Ginny lifted her head from Luna shoulder and took a deep cleansing breath. She wiped the tears from her face and stood up.

"Guess that cake won't cut itself huh?"

Luna chuckled and stood up. "Nope that it won't."

The creak of the church's front doors opening caught the two women by surprise.

"Luna? Baby are you here," a deep voice called. "Luna…….Ginny?"

Ginny and Luna exchanged knowing looks as the familiar figure of Blaise Zabini came into view accompanied by a handsome blond stranger.

"I'm right here sugar." Luna's voice dripped with sarcasm, Blaise hated to be called "sugar" but Luna did it anyway.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. I went to the Burrow's after the stampede, but you weren't there. Mrs. Weasley said you stayed behind with Ginny." Blaise embraced Luna and kissed her cheek then did the same to Ginny.

"I'm sorry Ginny. He's a dick. Want me to kick his ass for you," Blaise said with a smug look on his face. "It would be my pleasure."

"I'd help." Blaise's blond companion pitched in, making himself known.

"Hello Draco. Long time no see." Luna said as she put her arm around Blaise. "How was your trip? Feel good to be home?"

_Draco? Draco Malfoy? He's definitely grown since the last time I saw him. _Ginny thought as she watched the blond Slytherin from lowered lashes.

"You have no idea Luna. Italy is nice, but there is no place like home," Draco said as he turned to Ginny. "I'm sorry about today Weasley. Potter doesn't know what he's lost." His voice sounded strangely sincere.

"Thank you Malfoy." She didn't know what else to say. Talking civilly to a Malfoy was a foreign activity. At Hogwarts all they did was trade insults, and after the war they didn't have much contact.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do now," Blaise asked as he steered Luna over to the front pew and sat down. "The Ministry isn't going to take this lightly."

Ginny sighed and sat down on one of the alter steps with Draco sitting beside her.

"I really haven't thought much about it. Most of the men that I know are married or are getting married," Ginny took a breath. "I'm not left with many choices."

Ginny folded her hands in her lap and tried not to think about how handsome Draco looked. He was dressed in black formal dress robes, just like Blaise, but she couldn't help but consider that he was the more handsome of the two.

"At least you didn't marry him Gin. It could have been a whole lot worse," Luna said. "If you had found out after the wedding you would have had to have a baby with him within a year."

All four of them cringed at the thought. Ginny smiled. "Always have to put that cheery spin on it don't you Looney?"

"Sorry. Couldn't help it," Luna said as she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her gown. "Well I think its time for dancing and some of Molly Weasley's cake."

"Yah. I guess it is time to get home. Why don't you go on ahead, I need to shut all the lights off and clean up a bit."

It was an excuse, but she needed a moment alone to gather her thoughts before she went back to the Burrows.

"Alright. Blaise and I will go, but I think Draco should stay. There are still some reporters outside, and I don't think you're up for any confrontations right now," Luna said as she pulled Ginny up from the step and put her arm around her friend for one last hug.

"I'm sure Malfoy has other things to do tonight besides play bodyguard," Ginny said as she gave Luna a hard look.

"I don't mind Weasley. Beats staring down your brother any day," he said quietly.

"Well, that's settled. We're off." With that Blaise and Luna exited the church, and left Ginny and Draco alone.

"You really don't have to stay," Ginny said with a nervous laugh. "It really isn't necessary."

Draco chose his words carefully. He didn't want to offend her, and he really did want to stay. There was something about this titian beauty that just called to him.

"Not a big deal. Don't have much going on tonight. I only just got back from an extended business trip and haven't gotten back into the swing of things. I really don't' mind Ginny."

He hoped she bought his lie. Truth was he didn't want to leave her. Today's events were Merlin sent as far as Draco was concerned. He had always thought Ginny could do so much better than Pothead. He had gotten the shock of his life when he got his first glimpsed as she came down the isle. He hadn't seen her in a years, but today she looked like an auburn angel descended from on high. He actually had to rub his eyes to make sure what he was seeing was real.

His emotions during the ceremony alternated from sadness to anger to down right rage at Potter for trying to dupe Ginny into a marriage not of her making. Luna had been right about one thing, Ginny was lucky she found out now, before the marriage. Because the Ministry expected a child within the first year weather you wanted one or not. She was lucky, and Draco intended to make sure she stayed lucky.

_He'd used my first name. That was a first. _

Ginny walked through the sanctuary slowly turning off the muggle light switches. One by one the fairy light dimmed and cut out.

"Gives it a dreary feel now," Ginny said. "Almost depressing."

"Kind of, darkness signifies the end of the day and the potential for a better one tomorrow."

"I don't think I can image a day much worse than today," Ginny said. "Tomorrow can only get better right?" Her voice trembled as she walked closer; tears were once again coursing down her cheeks.

Ginny sniffled pathetically. "I really am a fool for not seeing this coming aren't I?"

Draco put an arm around her shaking body and pulled her close. His arms encircled her waist as hers went around his neck. She buried her head against his chest as tears contininued to fall. "No Gin, you aren't a fool. He's the fool. A man would have to be a babbling idiot not to want you."

He was startled by a revelation. He meant it. He meant every word he said. The wheels started turning in his head as her delicate scent tickled his senses. Could he get her to go alone with it? Would she be willing? Was he willing to put it all on the line?

Draco stroked her hair and let her cry, she deserved a few tears. Besides he got to hold this amazing creature in his arms. Win, win situation if there ever was one.

Her tears slowed and she slowly pulled away from his warm embrace. She didn't want too, but embarrassment won out. He kept his hands firmly on her waist as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry. The hormones are wreaking havoc," Ginny laughed lightly at the strange expression on his face. "I'm sure this isn't what you expected this morning when you got out of bed."

"No, " he whispered softly. "It's definately better than I expected."

They stood in silence for several moments just studying each other. His warm hands at her waist began to slowly pull her closer while her arms once again found themselves around his neck. Their mouths drew closer and closer until………….

"What the fuck do you think your doing Malfoy," an angry voice hissed. "Get your hands off her."

Let me know what you think! R&R!!


End file.
